Time Goes By
by LovelySilversky
Summary: A short story about Chibimerica and England. No plot, all sap.


The sun was just rising as Arthur slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Alfred, who had crawled under the covers next to him the night before, going off about some monster in his closet.

Arthur sighed, sorry that he had to leave the child alone in such a large house for who knew how long. But he'd been away from his own house too long, and there were things that needed to be done.

Arthur wished he had enough courage to wake the child and tell him goodbye, but… he couldn't. Arthur just couldn't bare it. Alfred's blue eyes would go wide and he'd rub them as they became glinted with silver tears. His lips would tremble for a bit until he bit his lower one and sniffled a few times, pleading for Arthur to stay.

That's how it was every time Arthur mentioned having to leave soon. And now that it wasn't just a simple mention… now that he was actually headed home… What would Alfred do? What would he say? Would he plead for Arthur to stay, as he always did? Or would he simply say nothing, too upset that his nii-san was leaving?

Arthur shook his head. No time to worry about that now. He needed to leave before Alfred woke u-  
"A-Archur nii-san…" Alfred yawned sleepily, interrupting the English-man's thoughts. He looked around the room for a few moments before continuing. "What time is it?"

Arthur sat back down on the bed, ruffling the child's hair a bit. "Early. Go back to bed, alright? You shouldn't be up. You need your sleep."

And there it was: the wide eyes, shimmering with porcelain tears, the frown… the sniffling… "A-Archur nii… are you leaving?" Alfred sat up, rubbing away some tears that had started dripping down his cheek.  
Arthur sighed as his eyes slowly clouded with grief. "Yeah, Alfred. I have to. There are things I-

"But you can't!" Alfred shouted, tears racing down his face in steams, now. "What will I do without you? How will I… who… Archur, I… I need…" Alfred's argument was interrupted by some loud sniffling and a few coughs. He buried his face in his hands, continuing to speak although every word was muffled by his tears and palms. "P-p-please, Ar… Archur nii… Don't… J-just don't… don't go…"

This was exactly what Arthur had been afraid of. How could he possibly leave now? The sight of Alfred like this… it was truly heartbreaking.

"L-listen, Alfred…" Arthur pleaded, close to tears himself. "I don't want to go, but it's not my choice. Y-you'll understand when you're older, alright?"

Alfred allowed his face to be visible again, rubbing the rest of his tears away with the back of his left hand. "But… B-But…" he tried to argue, but failed.

Arthur sighed, lifting the child and holding him to his chest in a gentle hug. "Listen to me." His voice was a soft whisper in the child's ear. "If I could stay… I would. I wish I could stay so… so much. But I'll be back, alright?..."

Alfred threw his arms around Arthur's neck, sniffling a few times before he spoke. "W-when?"  
"I-I don't know…"

"I'll… I'll miss you… Nii-san…" Alfred whispered in defeat. Arthur felt the boy's hot tears drip onto the side of his neck as he spoke.

"I know… I'll miss you too." Arthur squeezed Alfred a bit tighter before releasing his grip on him. Then he tucked him back into bed and was off. 

It was a long time before Arthur returned to America and he had mixed feelings about seeing Alfred again. How old was he now? He definitely wouldn't be the little boy that Arthur remembered. Would Alfred even remember him? Surely, he would. Arthur had called ahead to plan the visit and Alfred _seemed_ to remember all right. But would he still love Arthur? Or would he hate him for leaving him alone for so long?

Arthur raised a shaky hand and knocked softly on Alfred's door. It was barely audible, but the American answered after a minute or two, anyways.

He was taller than Arthur now, and he wore glasses. But really, nothing had changed. His hairstyle had remained pretty much the same throughout the years. That one stray piece of hair was still sticking up and the remnants of a childish glint could be seen in his blue eyes.

_Alfred may be a man now_, Arthur thought, _But… he's still my little boy… I know it…_

Alfred's expression was bored, though. Or maybe tired. Had Arthur woken him up? He was sorry if he did, although that was improbable since it was well past noon.

Arthur didn't really know what to say. It was nice to see Alfred again, but a part of him thought this day would never come. "H-Hi, Alfred…" Arthur muttered just to say something, hoping to maybe start a conversation.

Alfred rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning a bit. But then he brightened up, a childish smile on his face when he replied. "Oh! Arthur!" he said happily, leading the Britt inside. "There's so much I want to tell you!"

Arthur smiled a bit, although Alfred blushed slightly at that, which Arthur thought was odd. _Oh well_, Arthur thought. _He… Alfred's still Alfred. And… he still cares…_


End file.
